Desire
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: This is Godric and Eric's reunion after a year apart. Godric misses Eric like crazy and he wants him in so many ways. This pretty much some sexy smut. So be ready while reading! M Rated! Eric/Godric!


Hey guys I'm back with more Eric/Godric goodness! I know what you're think two in one week, is the end of the world coming. No it isn't but you all seemed to love Star Gazers so I felt compelled to write me!

So this one is pretty much some smut with only the minimum amount of plot to keep it from being totally smut city! Ok, this one is like a year later after the roof incident from season two, if you haven't read Soul Mate you might want to, you don't have to but it will help some. So this is just some nice sex filled story, So it is very M rated, so be warned.

Well, let's get started! Enjoy!

* * *

Godric felt himself start to wake to for the night. He opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away. He stretched and rolled from his back to his side and was greeted by the sight of his sleeping child. He smiled taking in the handsome man before him. His blond hair was hanging slightly in his face making him look like an angel. His body was bare to the waist where the dark sheets of Godric's bed started to cover him. Godric softly giggled as his slid up beside the slumbering man. He dropped a feather light kiss to the Vikings cheek. The touch of his lips woke the man and ice colored eyes opened without hesitation. Godric smiled wider as the man looked him over and a smile also formed on his lips.

"Good morning, Eric." Godric said kissing his cheek again.

"Morning." Eric said playing along with their joke.

"How did you sleep?" Godric asked propping his head up on his hand.

"Like a corpse." Eric said stretching.

"Haha, very funny. You should take your act on the road. Could make millions." Godric said poking Eric on the forehead.

"I could. I have always dreamed of becoming a professional stripper. I would become an instant hit." Eric said teasing. They were always like this, poking fun and being unserious with each other.

"You're the worst." Godric said swatting him on the shoulder, "You know how jealous I get." He teased back faking a pout.

"Oh now no need to whine," Eric said pulling Godric to him so he could kiss his stuck out lip, "No one gets to see this body as intimately as you."

"Aw, how kind of you but I know how much your body gets around." Godric said running his hand across Eric's chest.

"Oh yeah, but," Eric said rolling over on Godric moving easily between his legs, "no one makes me feel the way you do."

"Really? And just what feeling is that?" Godric asked his fingers over Eric's cheek feeling the dusting of stubble. Eric hadn't shaved in a few days (1).

"No one can make me as hard as you do." Eric husked grinding their hips together, his hardness pressing into Godric's own arousal.

"I can tell. Now, just what can I do with that talent?" Godric asked wrapping his arms around Eric's neck.

"Hmm…..I can show you at least one thing." Eric said kissing down Godric's neck then back up his jaw.

"Alright, you do that." Godric said as Eric crushed their lips together. They kissed deep and passionately, their bodies pressed together. As they kissed Eric slid further between Godric's legs. His hard need rubbed over Godric's entrance causing them to moan into the kiss. Eric moved his lips to Godric's neck as his hand reached between their bodies. His fingers grazed the opening and felt the slickness the remained from the previous nights coupling. He slowly stretched him out again one finger at a time. Godric was still physically relaxed but he still needed some stretching. After awhile Godric was ready and Eric easily slid in with little to no resistance or pain.

"Oh yes!" Godric groaned as Eric filled him and grazed his spot on the first thrust. They didn't keep it slow and gentle for more than a few moments. Eric was slamming into him with such power it caused the headboard to slam against the wall. Godric was making sounds that the best slut could never make. His hands held desperately to Eric's arms and his head thrashed back and forth on his pillow. Godric was stumbling into climax quickly faster than the night before. He felt his body start to surge and pulse as his body began to reach bliss.

"Oh! Eric, yes! Eric! ERIC!" He screamed only a second before his orgasm hit.

Godric jerked up in his bed. His body was shaking violently as he pulled his sheets away from his body. They were soaked and sticking slightly to his soiled pajama pants. He growled as he dropped his sheets back into place. He looked at the clock, it was only a few minutes before the sun would set and iron shades that covered his windows during the day would rise. He couldn't believe he just had a wet dream; he only rarely had them when he was a human teenager much less in his last two thousand supernatural years. Now he just has one out of the blue. Well not really, it had almost been a year since he had last seen Eric. A year since he almost met the sun, since he almost made it so he and Eric would never see each other again. He missed him, more than he would care to admit. He had a burning desire in him to be with his child but he wouldn't act on it. He knew all he would have to do was call for Eric and he would be there but that would make him seem weak and pathetic. He just couldn't do that.

He sighed as the shades opened to the night sky and he got up along with the moon. He pulled his sheets off the bed and replaced him with Eric's favorite deep purple silk ones. Eric had bought them years ago as a present for Godric, it was the anniversary of their first time, it had been eight hundred ninety-four years that year. He bought them to subtly hint at them breaking them in, which they did many times that night. He smiled as he ran his hand over the smooth cool cloth. Then he changed into a clean pair of sleep pants leaving underwear off because he was going to shower soon anyway. He adjusted his shirt glad nothing had gotten on it was he grabbed the soiled sheets and cloths. He carried them to the laundry room and dumped them into the washing machine and started it up once the detergent was poured in. He sighed again as he started the machine and walked to the kitchen where Isabel sat spitting a glass of blood from her latest human.

"Sleep well?" She asked as he sat down at the table across from her.

"Yes, I suppose." Godric said running his fingers through his sleep ruffled and tangled hair.

"Ah, good. Well you had a phone call." She said taking another sip.

"Who was it?" He asked fussing with his bangs.

"Eric." She said casually. Godric hand stop mid finger comb and he felt his chest tighten slightly.

"It was? What did he want?" Godric asked trying to sound just as casual, but inside his desire grew a little just at the thought of him calling.

"He is coming to visit; he is bringing Sookie and Bill. She misses you and wants to visit." She said in a laughing voice.

"Really? They will be nice, she is a sweet heart. When are they coming?" He asked smiling.

"They flew out this afternoon. They should be here any minute. The plane arrived about an hour ago." She said and laughed as Godric's expression changed.

"What? Why did you tell me sooner?" He asked in shock, they would be there any minute and he looked a total mess.

"Just to mess with you." She said laughing harder.

"You witch." He said as the doorbell rang. Godric looked at the door and moved to get changed when the smell hit him. Even through the door Eric's scent hit him like a truck and his body hurt with desire. He needed to answer the door right then, forget modesty and being properly dressed for guests; he would have answered the door naked at that point. He heard Isabel laugh harder still as he moved to the door, he practically flung it open with need. He came face to face with a surprised Sookie and Bill but there was no Eric to be seen.

"Godric!" Sookie said loudly in a happy voice.

"Miss Sookie, hello again dear." Godric said opening his arms and hugging her as tight as she was hugging her. She smelled like him, that must have been it. She had been near him and his scent was on her. Eric wasn't there after all and he had been so desperately wanting Eric he had smelled his scent left behind on her.

"Now come on in, make yourselves at home." He said letting her go, he felt his happiness dissipate slightly as he shook Bill's hand as he entered.

"You are probably wondering where Eric is at." Bill said as they shook.

"Well, honestly, yes. I believe he said he would be here also." Godric said trying to not sound disappointed.

"He just disappeared when we arrived at the hotel. We tried to find him but we couldn't." Bill said putting his hand on Godric's shoulder. Bill had Eric's scent on him too, he most have all been together recently.

"We are so sorry; we know how much you must miss him." Sookie said reaching over and taking his hand. She had told Bill what she heard in the hotel hallway the after she saved Godric. He wasn't surprised; he knew that the two men really loved each in more than the maker and child sense. So they knew how much Eric's absence must be hurting the small man.

"Oh, don't be sorry. I can see him any time I want to, if I really wanted to." He said with a smile and they smiled back.

"Still I'm sorry, Godric." Sookie said removing her hand and Bill did the same.

"For what?" a deep voice asked from outside the still open door. Godric whipped his head around and saw Eric. He stood on the front stoop in a black buttoned shirt with the first two buttons undone and his hands in the pockets of his black tight jeans with a smug grin on his lips.

"Eric! Finally, we thought you left." Sookie said with a frown on her face. She was about to continue when she was stopped by Bill's hand touching her shoulder.

"Eric." Godric said in a small voice as he ran out the door without think of being proper in front of guests. He jumped up and flung his arms around his neck, his feet stayed off the ground as Eric caught him. He held the small man against him, his hands gripping his back in a grip that showed he would never let Godric fall out of his arms. Godric buried his face in Eric's neck taking in the scent from the source. His body reacted and his desire for the blond escalated.

"Godric." Eric whispered in the small ear near his lips. He felt Godric's need and felt his own grow also. He had missed the smaller man so much. They hadn't so much as spoken to each other since the day at the hotel, the day he almost lost his world. After a few minutes they let each other go, Eric set the teen on his bare feet. Eric took in Godric's appearance and chuckled.

"Nice PJ's, very sexy." Eric said taking in Godric in his light blue t-shirt and purple plaid pajama pants. Godric couldn't stop the giggle he let out at the comment and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Thank you, I'll send you a pair." Godric said walking in the door with Eric, "Alright, now that everyone his present let's move to the living room."

"Do you want to change Godric? We will wait if you want." Sookie said sitting down on the couch with Bill. Godric took his seat next to Eric on the couch opposite them.

"Well, you have already seen me in this so why not just stay like this? I am comfortable and Eric seems to like them so, why not?" He said with a smile.

They caught up for a few hours even called in pizza for Sookie when she got hungry. It was a lot of fun, they had so many stories. He learned all about the year of Eric's life he had missed. They had been through quite a bit after they left Dallas the previous year, and during many stories he wished he had been there for his friends. A few times Sookie grew teary eyed over some of the memories. They ended up having a very good time and Godric loved having them around. Sookie told Godric about a few embarrassing things that had happened to Eric which made Godric laugh at his child. After a while Bill and Sookie decided they had taken up enough time and politely said they should get going. Godric walked them out to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much. We had a great time tonight." Sookie said hugging him.

"I did too. We should do this more often, perhaps next time I can come to Bon Temps and we can chat in your living room." Godric said taking her face in his hands.

"That sounds wonderful. Anytime!" She said beaming. Godric nodded and kissed her forehead before turning to Bill who pulled him into a somewhat awkward man hug. Godric waved as they walked to Bill's rented car and drove off. They both knew as they left Godric's drive way that Godric and Eric were moments away from their own reunion. Godric shut the door and turned, he knew just where Eric was and he went to his bedroom. Standing in his room with a smug grin was Eric who was running his fingers over the silk sheets. He was remembering them too. Godric walked up to him and looked up at the larger man. Godric reached up and ran his fingers through blond hair which he grabbed a handful of. He pulled Eric down to him and kissed him hard to wipe that grin off his face. Eric was taken slightly off guard but he recovered and kissed back with just as much passion.

"I need you so much." Godric said when he broke the kiss.

"I can tell." Eric said with the grin back in place. Godric grinned back before stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Strip." Godric said simply.

"Excuse me?" Eric said a little unsure he had heard Godric right.

"Strip. Now Eric." Godric said again. Eric raised an eyebrow at him before starting to unbutton the rest of the button on his shirt slowly. Every button undone showed more of Eric's powerful torso. Once open he slid it off his shoulders and it floated to the ground. Eric looked at Godric who motioned to Eric's pants with his head. Eric reached down and undid the button then teasingly lowered the zipper. He kicked off his shoes and let the pants drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and bent down and pulled his socks off then tossed them aside.

Eric looked down at Godric in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. Godric looked at the bulge in them and motioned for them to be removed. Eric grinned as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slowly slid them down and off. Eric kicked them aside and stood in all his glory with no shame or modesty. He put his hand on his hip as Godric looked him over playing special attention on his member which was hard as steel. Godric smirked as he walked up to the nude man, he put his hands on his chest to look like he was going to kiss him but instead he shoved him backward. Eric stumbled back and landed on his butt on the edge of the bad, the cool silk sheet feeling good against skin.

Godric walked up in front of him, he grinned down at him as he slowly pushed his shirt up running his other hand over his stomach and chest as he went. Finally he yanked it off and tossed it aside into the floor with Eric's cloths. He slid his hands down his torso to his sleep pants. He slowly pushed them down his hips and backside before letting gravity take over from there. He kicked them away to join the pile of garments. He stood showing all of himself to Eric, who looked like he had died and gone to heaven. Eric looked at Godric in awe, taking in his pale smooth skin and rigid shaft. Godric giggled at him as he started to move away, Eric moved to follow but he put a hand on his shoulder to stop him which worked. He walked over to his bed side table and grabbed a tube of lubricate from the drawer.

He walked back around to Eric and waved the tube at him. He handed the tube to him before leaning down and kissing him hard and deep. He straddled Eric's lap as they kissed their flesh meeting for the first time in so long. Eric ran his hands up and down Godric's back and sides. Godric leaned back and looked down at Eric; his eyes met twin lust filled ones.

"Eric, stretch me." He said in a demanding voice. Eric loved how dominate Godric was being and he nodded simply in response.

Eric opened the tube and poured some onto his fingers then slide his hand between Godric's legs to his entrance. He massaged the opening before sliping his first finger in. Godric didn't even wince as Eric moved the finger around, then the second finger was added and he still didn't react negatively. Godric moaned as the third finger was added but it wasn't really of pain it more from the joy of knowing it was almost time for his desire to be fulfilled. After a few minutes the feeling of pleasure fully set in and he moaned louder as his spot was grazed. He gently pulled back and moaned as the finger left him but he knew he would soon have something so much better. He grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand and rubbed it onto Eric's hot as fire need. Eric moaned as he was touched for the first time and bucked into the touch. They usually had some kind of foreplay but not this time, Godric need sex plain and simple, and he intended to get it. He didn't know what made Godric act like this but he liked it a lot.

Godric moved forward on his knees and kissed Eric hard for a moment. He wiped his hand on the sheets knowing it would wash out so he could run his fingers through Eric's hair. With his other hand he aimed Eric's member toward his slick opening. He rubbed the head over his entrance for a moment making them both moan quietly. He gently pushed down on Eric's member and after a moment of resistant the head popped in causing Godric to groan. Eric looked about to say something but Godric cut him off with a kiss. Eric held Godric's hips tight in his hands to try and keep Godric slow to keep him from hurting himself. Godric continued down slowly having to pause every now and then, it still hurt but he needed this and he was going to get it. After a while he finally came to rest in Eric's lap, filled completely with Eric's member. He felt full in a painfully pleasurable way. He took several deep breaths as he waited for the pain to fade completely which wasn't hard because the angle of Eric's member had it press up against his prostate and with each breath he took his body shifted causing the shaft to rub it. Finally Godric started to move.

Godric kept it slow at first trying to be as careful to his body as possible but with each slow descent on Eric his spot was touched making him want more. Godric looked into Eric's eyes and he saw lust and love in them, he got lost in them just like Eric did his. Godric increased his speed up and soon he was bouncing in Eric's lap, he slammed himself down on his shaft. They both moaned, Godric's hands squeezed Eric's shoulders as he bounced and he was leaving bruises under his fingers. Eric dug is fingers into Godric hips leaving indentions as he thrust up to meet Godric's downward thrusts. Godric was moaning loudly and crying out as he moved, Eric didn't hold in his voice either and his groans echo along with his lovers.

"Oh God! Eric! Fuck me, Eric!" Godric screamed as tears formed in his eyes from the pleasure he was getting. They slid down his cheeks and Eric licked them up as he flipped Godric onto the bed next to where he sat. Godric screamed his pleasure as Eric slammed into him with all his power. Godric threw his head back and Eric grabbed his hair and kept his head back exposing his neck. His fangs came out and he sank his fang into the pale skin causing Godric to moan loudly. He drank a few large mouthfuls then let go and watched the small holes heal. Godric gripped his back and his nails bit at Eric's skin causing the bigger man to groan. Godric meets Eric's thrusts with as most power as he could. Their sweat covered bodies slid against each other in the best way. To Godric this was so much like his earlier dream but so much better, this was the real Eric not a fantasy made up in his head. As they moved the headboard slammed against the wall so hard it was chipping the paint off the wall, they knew Isabel had to be hearing them but they couldn't care less. They felt their climax's approaching and moaned loudly.

"Oh Eric! I'm close!" Godric cried out.

"Me too. Come with me." Eric said slamming into Godric one last time causing them both to fall over the edge. Godric hadn't even been touched but he came to orgasm anyway, he felt like he was fire as he painted their stomachs in the evidence of his pleasure. Eric erupted inside Godric's contracting and shearing hot walls. His body shook as he filled Godric with his essence before collapsing on top of him. They both panted heavily as they slowly came down from their blissful high. They just couldn't believe how amazing that had been, after being apart for so long to have a reunion like that was beyond what either of thought it would be. Eric finally softened and slid out of Godric causing both of him to groan in disappointment. Eric rolled over onto his back next to Godric who rolled over and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Wow. Godric, that was amazing. What got into you?" Eric asked running his fingers through sweat drenched brown hair.

"I missed you so much. I just wanted to be with you so much. I even had a dream this evening about being with you." Godric said running his fingers over Eric's chest.

"Really?" Eric asked and Godric nodded with a small blush on his cheeks. "I missed you too. I am so glad to be here with you." Eric said holding him tight.

"I am too." Godric said holding him in return.

"And what was up with you, Mr. Suddenly Dominate?" Eric asked with a laugh, causing a huge blush to cover Godric's face.

"Well, I just really want to be with you is all." Godric said against his chest.

"Damn, want me like that more often. You almost fucked my dick(2) right off." Eric joked.

"Thanks, I will think about it, but next time let's not wait a year." Godric said in a quiet voice.

"Hell if you act like this after a year I will see you in two." Eric said kissing Godric on the lips with a huge smile. "But seriously, I will come back soon or you can fulfill your offer to Sookie and come to Bon Temps. We can drive into Shreveport to Fangtasia and do it in my chair." Eric said only half teasing, that did sound like a good idea.

"Alright." Godric said kissing him with his own smile. He then settled down onto Eric's chest and snuggled up to him. "I love you, Eric." He whispered.

"I love you too, Godric." Eric whispered and kissed the top of Godric's head. Godric smiled as the desire that had fueled his body faded; now all he wanted was Eric's love not his body. Well, only for the moment anyway.

* * *

Wow! Wasn't that amazing! I really hope you like it. Also, I felt like making Godric more dominate in this one, just to change it up. And hey, even bottoms need some control sometimes.

Now remember this is all for you. I write for the readers and I love all of you. So remember to review! Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write more. Now you all don't want me to stop do you? So just post a review reminding me why I love you guys and why I do all of this for you all!

(1)About the stubble, some people might not think they can grow breads and stuff but in the show they can grow and cut their hair so I just went with it!

(2)Ok, just FYI I don't like the word 'dick' or 'cock' or things like that. I think they bring the story quality down. However, the use of 'dick' in the sentence sounded more Eric then 'member' or just plain 'penis', which I dont much like either. So, that's all I got to say about that. (Forrest Gump reference! XD)

That's all for now! Thank all of you for reading and I hoped you loved it!

~Huggies&Kissies~


End file.
